Buenas noches, Princesa
by Souhatier
Summary: OneShot de Bra y Goten. Rated T por contenido. NO HAY LEMMON. AU


_Mi primer OneShot. Es de Bra y Goten, pues me inspiré en la canción "Buenas Noches Princesa" de Fase. Aviso que en este fic Bra tiene 17 y Goten 20. Espero que les guste, R&R_

** Buenas noches, Princesa.**

Era su cabello azul de mediamelena y sus cristalinos ojos azules heredados de su madre, los que hacían que aquella bella y joven, pero sobretodo bella, lo cual hacía que cada hombre quedara enamorado de ella, y ¿por qué no? Goten también fue impregnado con su adorable olor a perfume, y su bella sonrisa, esa que volvía loco a cualquiera, como a él. Llevaba varios meses así, replanteándose pedirle salir a la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero temía la reacción de Trunks y Bra. Sin mencionar que Vegeta estaba primero en la lista de asesinar a Goten, _técnicamente_. Pero no, él no lo hacía. ¿Qué si salía algo mal? Tenía que pensarlo, mirarlo bien, saber que realmente no pasaría nada por salir con Bra. Se comía la cabeza cada noche pensando en ella, algo que hacía muy a menudo por el día también.

Como uno de esos tantos días, él iba a recoger a Bra a petición de su mejor amigo de cabello lila, Trunks. Pues su pequeña y adorable sobrina, Pan, iba volando. Y como a la joven peliazul no la dejaban volar, pues él iba a llevarla a Corporación Cápsula en su Lamborghini. ¿Qué como lo consiguió? Como para no adivinarlo... Milk, claro está, ya que Gohan había terminado sus estudios y encima estaba casado y con una hija, decidió _aconsejar_ a Goten para que estudiara, no hizo falta ni un minuto para que él aceptara, o ella se pondría a llorar y gritar. ¡Qué exageraciones! Y sus pensamientos aleatorios se pararon cuando vio como le saludaba Bra a través de la ventana del coche.

— Hola, princesa. — Saludó él.

— Buenas Goten. ¿Vamos? — Se apresuró a decir la peliazul para poder hablar antes.

— Claro. — Abrió la puerta y después la cerró mientras Bra se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto sonriente. Él arrancó, y fue a toda velocidad hacia la Corporación.

_..._

Otro mes más, pasando rápido. Ella y él solo mantenían su típica conversación de Buenos días. Pero no podía hacer nada más el segundo primogénito de Goku, pues lo desperdició todo una vez, al pedir salir a Bra, cuando él estaba empezando la Universidad con dieciocho y ella en su último año de Instituto, con dieciséis. Ella aceptó, pero no, todo tuvo que salir mal, pues la ex-novia loca de Goten fue al mismo restaurante que la recién pareja, estropeándolo todo diciendo que Goten era de ella. La peliazul solo derramó lágrimas y se fue, cosa que el pequeño Son no toleró y le soltó varios gritos a su estúpida ex-novia, que por eso era su ex-novia. Después de eso, costó casi más de seis meses que Vegeta aceptara que pudiera volverla a ver, gracias a la femenina de su mujer. Y desde entonces, solo hola y adiós. ¿Por qué tuvo que estropearlo? No tendrá más oportunidades, nunca. Lo fastidió y no había más remedio que pedirle un milagro a Kami-Sama para que aceptara su petición de retroceder el pasado, mas nunca ocurrió.

Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que Bra le estaba hablando hasta que tocó cierto tema.

— Goten. — Nombró ella dulcemente. — Goten, ¿estás pensando en lo de hace un año? — Preguntó bastante seria.

— ¿Eh? — Dudaba de si responderla, pero, suspiró. — Sí. Bra sabes que si hay algo que pueda hacer yo... — Fue interrumpido por la peliazul.

— No, Goten, tú sabes que eso te lo perdoné — Y volvió a sonreír de esa atrevida forma. — Somos amigos, ¿vale?

— Ehh, sí... — Soltó varias maldiciones por lo bajo algo triste. ¿Cómo podía adivinar lo que pensaba con tan solo mirarle y saber sus miradas?

_..._

Todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. No había minuto en el que no pensara en la recién ocurrida pelea. Iba camino de Corporación para ver a Trunks, pues era una salida de chicos para ver las mejores películas de acción y sin mencionar el ligar... Porque iban a ligar, al menos Trunks. Tocó la puerta y abrieron.

— ¡Oh, si es Goten! — Sonrió amablemente Bulma. — ¡VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Gritó cambiando su cara a una de enfado buscando a su marido.

— ¡QUÉ QUIERES MUJER! — Gritó Vegeta. Después de una larga pelea, Bulma volvió a la puerta.

— ¡Oops! Perdona Goten, pero ni modo, Vegeta quiere seguir entrenando a Trunks hasta la noche, pero, ¿quieres pasar igualmente?

— No, gracias, señora... — Arrepintiéndose de lo dicho, solucionó rápidamente el problema. — ¡SEÑORITA! Digo Señorita... — Puso una mano en su nuca con una gotita en la cabeza, sí, era sin dudarlo hijo de Goku.

Después de marcharse, se topó con Bra saliendo de su nuevo coche para ella.

— ¡Mira Goten! — Sonrió y le enseñó su coche. — Es un nuevo modelo hecho por mamá, al regalármelo no tendrás que acompañarme más a casa. — Se notaba un deje de tristeza pero pasando desapercibido por Goten.

— Oh... — Sabía que ese era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella. — Bra yo... Lo siento, por... — Suspiró. — Por todo.

— Goten, no pasa nada, ya te lo he dicho. — Dijo aún sonriente la peliazul.

— Es que yo no te he olvidado, Bra. Para mi sí pasó algo tú...

— Goten, ¡ya está! ¡Está todo solucionado! — Se alteró un poco.

— ¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENTES! — Gritó al borde de la desesperación. — ¡YO TE AMO!

— YO NO A TÍ. ¡LO SIENTO GOTEN! — Le devolvió un grito igual o peor de molesto que el de su madre. — ¿Goten? ¡GOTEN ME HACES DAÑO! — Pues en efecto, Goten la había agarrado fuertemente del hombro, esperando ver la verdad en sus ojos, cosa que no pasó, pero sí pasó otra cosa.

¡BUM!

Tenía la mejilla hinchada del bofetón de Bra hacia él, dejándolo impotente, mientras ella lloraba corriendo a su casa, antes de que él reaccionara pensó. Otra vez la fastidió.

_..._

Ella había corrido rápidamente a su cuarto después de su pelea con Goten. ¡Él no entendía que no podían estar juntos! Ella lo amaba, es cierto, mucho. Pero no, temía que volviera a dañarla, y más aún después del incidente con el pelinegro hace un momento. Lloraba desconsoladamente sentada en una esquina de su cuarto. Quería correr a sus brazos cuando se le declaró, mas su padre se lo prohibió. La peliazul entendía, y no se quejó, pero lloraba en silencio cada día que pasaba lejos de Goten. Sin sentir aquellos besos dados jugando, esas caricias... Pero no, ya no había más de ese amor, al menos no por parte de él después de la pelea.

Sin embargo, él no estaba mucho mejor. Escribía una canción, pues amaba la música, y le gustaba tocar la guitarra mientras cantaba, pero ahora solo salían débiles palabras, acompañadas de una música de impotencia y odio. Sabía que Bra lloraba, y se sentía frustrado por no poder hacer nada por ayudarla, por volver a besarla... Se extralimitó, y lo estropeó todo, ahora no habría más amigos... No habría _nada._

_..._

Después de una larga semana de aquel incidente, Goten se decantó por llamarla, y así fue como otro llanto empezó.

— _Goten, hola. —_ Contestó abrumada, casi cansada.

— Hola, Bra, yo...

— _No, tienes razón. _— Se explicó. — _Tienes razón Goten. Yo te amo, y ... _

_—_ No, no la tengo, Bra. — Él la llamó para quedar solo como amigos.

— _¿Qué? ¡Hace una semana me amabas! ¿YA NO TE IMPORTO? — _Gritó volviéndose a alterar y dejándose llorar, sin que Goten lo viera.

— No entiendes, Bra. Es verdad, ya... — Iba a dolerle, mas no podía hacer algo que no fuera eso. — Ya no te amo.

— _... —_ No contestaron.

— ¿Bra? — Preguntó preocupado.

— _¡TE ODIO SON GOTEN, A TÍ Y A TODO EL QUE SEA COMO TÚ! — _Cortó la llamada.

Tenía ganas de morir pero, no él. Bra empezó a llorar cada vez más fuerte. ¿Qué haría si Goten ya no la amaba? Es cierto, había más hombres, pero el primer amor no se olvidaba, y no quería vivir, mas, tenía que hacerlo por su madre, por Vegeta y Trunks. Por su familia. Decidió llamar a Pan, y después de muchos desahogos y llantos, Bra más calmada, salió a dar una vuelta.

_..._

Goten había ido para caminar por aquel parque en el que iba de pequeño para olvidarse de toda la conversación un momento, pero no, el Destino tenía otros planes, y en ellos entraba Bra. Pasó por la carretera principal para poder cruzar e ir al parque, con esa inspiración podría llenar su cuarto de canciones, pero no se decidió por eso. Quería relajarse y aspirar ese aroma a tranquilidad que le daba la naturaleza, sonaría cursi, pero desde que entró en el mundo del amor, Goten lo fue desde siempre. Él ya había llegado al parque, y ahora estaba más relajado, pero aún así, dolido por las palabras de su princesa. Porque para él, seguía siendo la princesa de su cuento de hadas.

Justo cuando pisó un pie en la carretera para volver a casa, todo se tornó algo extraño. Vio a Bra caminar hacia la carretera cabizbaja, mientras él gritaba su nombre.

— ¡BRA! — Exclamó Goten bastante alterado de que no lo viera.

— ¿Goten? — Sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. — ¡GOTEN! — Fue corriendo hacia él, y entonces.

— ¡BRA NO! — Gritó. Todo se desvaneció en el aire, dejando dolorosos recuerdos. Él corriendo hacia ella, meintras ella corría hacia él, después, el se quedó parado mientras que Bra seguía corriendo hasta que... Desapareció, un coche la atropello de plano. Él estaba allí, podía haberla salvado, mas no lo hizo. Y por eso su culpa le carcome.

Después el corría hacia el cuerpo casi inerte de Bra.

— ¡BRA, BRA RESPONDE POR FAVOR! — Gritó pidiendo auxilio, pero solo había personas rodeándoles. — Bra! Bra no te duermas.

— Goten... — Decía aún llorando. — Eres un imbécil, eso me dolió.

— Estúpida, te mueres y solo me llamas imbécil... — Reían mientras lloraban. — No es verdad Bra, yo sé que te amo, siempre.

— Eres... un mentiro... so. — Tosió un poco y le apretó la mano. — Goten, sabes que yo...

— ¿Bra? — Empezó a apretar su mano, pero ella no se quejó. — ¡BRA, NO LO HAGAS! — Lloraba, sí.

Silencio.

— Bra, Bra, vamos, no me dejes por favor Bra. Por favor, por favor, yo te amo Bra, ¡maldita sea, te amo más que a mi! — Decía gritándole al cuerpo inerte de la peliazul. — Vamos Bra, dijiste que, que era un imbécil, dilo, vamos, no me dejes aquí solo, Bra, no me hagas esto...

_..._

Allí estaba yo. Escribiendo mi última canción dedicada a Bra. Solo habían pasado dos días desde su muerte. Bulma está ingresada en el Hospital debido a su estado, y Vegeta está impotente, triste, y sí, ahora mismo está o con Bulma o en el Cementerio. Trunks no hace nada, se la pasa en su cuarto. Me duele ver que Pan no habla, ya no dice ni mu, está en shock aún, y eso me causa mucho dolor, mas no como el vacío que me dejó Bra.

Habíamos pasado tanto juntos, y ahora ella se iba. Todos estamos tristes, pero nadie compara su tristeza a la mía. Sonará un poco egoísta, pero yo sé que la familia está debastada, sin mencionar a Bulma por su estado, pero yo estoy con el corazón roto. Su tristeza podrá recuperarse, aunque sea un poco, doliéndoles aún el recuerdo de su pequeña, pero un corazón roto no se cura, ni siquiera puede volverse a formar, y conforme vayan pasando los años, seguiré igual de triste. Si bien, se que Vegeta es, o al menos era orgulloso, pero ahora que ve como está Bulma y lo de Bra, lo pasa muy mal, peor que yo, porque Bulma la quiero aunque no es demasiado especial para mi, pero me preocupa. Mi madre, Chi Chi, llora mucho, es muy sensible, Goku está preocupado pero ya se como es, y no le duele tanto. Gohan está más que preocupado, desesperado. Tiene una hija que apenas y con suerte dice hola, y la mejor amiga de su hija muere. Videl también está triste. Es un mundo negro sin ti, Bra. Te extraño, y no pienses que te voy a olvidar, pues un amor no se olvida.

Es de noche, me acuesto mientras sonrío un poco. Yo sé que ella me quería, con eso me basta para sonreír, pero no para llenar su vacío. Cierro los ojos, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, mas no es así.

— Buenas noches Princesa. — Dije en un susurro ya dormido.

**Fin.**

_Ya sé que es muy triste, pero bueno, no puse la canción ya que una persona me dijo que no se podía, y vaya umm, bueno. Haré una segunda parte en cuanto pueda. R&R_


End file.
